Rosas Rojas
by Sui Felton
Summary: Fic narrado en primera persona. Una triste situación, al menos eso es lo que pensaría la mayor parte de la gente…


Título: Rosas Rojas  
Personajes: Harry/Draco  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: NC-17 (o al menos esa es mi intención 8D)  
Advertencias: Infidelidad, MUCHA… y muy pocos remordimientos por ello.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui  
Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin

* * *

**Rosas Rojas**

Abro los ojos e inmediatamente siento que no estoy en mi cama, mucho menos en mi casa. En realidad no hay muchas cosas que pueda recordar acerca de lo que ocurrió anoche, sin embargo puedo sentir cómo tu calidez aún no ha abandonado mis brazos.

Deslizo con suavidad las cortinas que rodean la cama, como si ellas fueran capaces de ocultar el pecado que hemos cometido; pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Mi mirada recorre la habitación con lentitud, hasta que finalmente te encuentro frente a la ventana a través de la cual entra un poco de la luz emitida por la luna. Estás desnudo. Puedo notar perfectamente aquellas marcas que he dejado en tu piel durante nuestro encuentro.

Permaneces unos segundos en silencio y finalmente volteas a verme. Quisiera disculparme, decirte que no fue mi intención ser tan brusco contigo; mas no puedo hacer que las palabras abandonen mis labios. Estoy extasiado sólo con verte ahí de pie, frente a mí. Dices algo relacionado con la hora, que ya es muy tarde o algo así. No le tomo mucha importancia a lo que me dices pues toda mi atención está centrada en tus labios, que aun están hinchados por los besos que compartimos.

Me levanto de la cama con rapidez y te atraigo hacia mi cuerpo nuevamente —justo como lo hice ayer en la noche—, creo que mi movimiento te ha sorprendido, puesto que has emitido un pequeño jadeo. Te beso y lo único que puedo pensar es que en ese momento hablar es una total pérdida de tiempo.

Quiero hacerte mío una vez más. Antes de que amanezca.

Antes de que te vayas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Suspiro y me froto la frente mientras arrugo el pergamino que tengo frente a mí. Siempre hay problemas en el Departamento de Aurores y bueno, es inevitable que, siendo el jefe, me toque lidiar con todo ese molesto papeleo. Aunque para ser sincero eso no es lo que me preocupa en estos momentos: nuevamente he peleado con Ginny, nuestro matrimonio colapsa cada día, más y más, inevitablemente. Es cierto que la quiero —o eso creo— y he tratado de complacerla en todo. Pero no puedo evitar compararla contigo.

No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes. Sus cabellos rojos me provocan nauseas cada vez que los veo, su color es demasiado chillante para mi gusto; el tuyo sin embargo es rubio —casi blanco—, y sus destellos plateados me deslumbran cada vez vuelves tu rostro hacia mí. Tu piel es mucho más suave que la de ella. Y sus ojos no emiten esos destellos plateados cada vez que la llevo al éxtasis.

Por eso, cada vez que la veo y la escucho decir alguna de sus tantas estupideces no puedo evitar gruñir por el enfado y negarle arbitrariamente lo que me pide: cosas materiales y sin valor real —al menos para mí. Como es de esperarse, ella se enfada y arremete enfurecida en mi contra, sin importarle si quiera si nuestros pequeños hijos están escuchando sus gritos histéricos. Sólo por eso a veces accedo y termino complaciéndola.

Suspiro nuevamente mientras paso una mano por mis cabellos. Necesito verte.

Escribo rápidamente una nota a la florería que más te gusta —aunque lo niegues—, esa que está en el Callejón Diagon, junto a Flourish y Blotts. Y pido lo mismo de siempre. Una rosa roja, con una esmeralda incrustada mágicamente en el centro. Nunca le he regalado algo así a mi mujer. Pero no me siento culpable, ella sola se regala cosas a costa de mi fortuna.

Sé que te molestan ese tipo de detalles románticos. Siempre dices que una rosa sencilla es suficiente, pero yo no lo veo de esa manera; por eso, aunque sólo sea una rosa, quiero que tengas la más valiosa del mundo. Porque esa es la rosa que siempre sella nuestro próximo encuentro.

Espero que la recibas pronto, necesito tenerte entre mis brazos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estoy un poco molesto contigo, hace casi un mes que no accedes a encontrarte conmigo. Sé que estas ocupado, que tienes todo un imperio familiar que dirigir, pero aun así me molesta. Es por eso que hoy te estoy siguiendo, buscando cualquier oportunidad para secuestrarte. Aunque sea sólo un par de horas.

Finalmente logro capturar tu brazo y te jalo hacia un oscuro callejón. Puedo ver el miedo reflejado en tus ojos, aun cuando sabes que soy yo el que está debajo de una capa de invisibilidad. Cuando nuestros ojos finalmente se encuentran tú frunces el ceño, de esa manera tan tuya y peculiar. Me preguntas si me he vuelto loco, y yo sólo alcanzo a soltar una pequeña risita.

Sí, estoy loco. Pero loco por ti.

Comienzo a besarte con desesperación, tú intentas resistirte, aunque siendo sincero, no lo pones mucho esfuerzo en lo que haces. Murmuras un par de cosas: tiempo, aparición… y que hay un hotel cerca.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Te recuesto sobre la cama, sin despegar nuestros labios. La ropa dejó nuestros cuerpos casi inmediatamente después de que pusimos el primer pie dentro de la habitación. Pasas tu lengua por encima de mis labios y aprovecho la oportunidad para hundir la mía dentro de tu boca, tus manos se aferran a mis cabellos con fuerza, casi con desesperación, y entonces dices que me has extrañado.

Bajo el rostro y beso tu cuello con lentitud. Muerdo y chupo justo en ese lugar que sé te hace siempre perder el control. Introduzco dos dedos dentro de tu boca, al mismo tiempo que rodeo tu cintura con mi otra mano, impidiendo que te muevas demasiado.

Mi boca baja una vez más para encontrarse finalmente con tus pezones, los cuales comienzo a lamer con suavidad, ocasionando que unos ligeros espasmos comiencen a recorrerte. Para cuando finalmente devoro tu miembro tu ya estas al borde del éxtasis. Pero no voy a dejar que te corras, al menos no todavía.

Dirijo un par de dedos hacia tu cálida entrada, y los introduzco sin vacilación. Ambos gemimos a la vez; tú por el pequeño pinchazo de dolor que seguramente estas sintiendo, yo por otro lado, gimo porque logro sentir la estrechez y calidez que me recibirán dentro de poco.

Acaricio tu cadera con la mano que tengo libre, y te veo a los ojos mientras ingreso un dedo más en tu interior.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás, Draco— mi voz ha sonado muy ronca.

—No es como si… —un jadeo sale de tu boca—…no es como si quisiera detenerme, Harry.

Has dicho mi nombre, y con esa voz temblorosa que me vuelve loco. Sin más retiro mis dedos y me coloco entre tus piernas. Murmuro un rápido hechizo y casi inmediatamente después comienzo a introducir mi endurecido miembro en tu interior.

—¡Merlín! —Jadeas nuevamente y el rubor de tus mejillas se incrementa con rapidez. Te aferras a mis hombros con fuerza.

—Dime si te duele demasiado— murmuro junto a tu oído—. Dios, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado?

Niegas suavemente con la cabeza y un pequeño grito escapa de tu boca cuando te he penetrado por completo.

—N-No…— dices mientras tu respiración comienza a acelerarse—. Pero dudo mucho que… —gimes— que me extrañaras más de lo que yo te he extrañado a ti—. Y sonríes.

Nos besamos nuevamente, sin medir el tiempo exacto que ha pasado. Tus caderas se mueven un poco, y eso nos arranca gemidos a los dos. Poco después la habitación se llena con gemidos y jadeos, y alguno que otro grito tuyo.

Para mí ya no existe nada ni nadie además de ti.

Y justo ahora, cuando ambos somos presa del orgasmo, me doy cuenta de que eres lo más valioso para mí. Es cierto que amo a mis hijos y que haría lo que fuera por ellos. Pero tú, Draco, eres lo que complementa mi existencia. Contigo me siento pleno y feliz.

—Te amo— murmuro mientras beso tu frente con suavidad—. Por favor, no me abandones nunca.

Puedo ver la sorpresa reflejada en tu mirada y casi puedo jurar que te escucho sollozar, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Sonríes y me ves con algo que parece ser una increíble adoración, o al menos es muy cercano a ella. Esta es la primera vez que te digo que te amo, al menos con palabras.

—Yo...— dices en un susurro. Acaricio tu mejilla, arrancándote un suspiro, seguramente involuntario —También te amo, no te imaginas cuánto.

—Mañana— sonrío y te beso suavemente—. Mañana te estará esperando otra rosa en tu oficina, Draco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nadie sabe sobre nuestra ilícita relación. Una vez traté de insinuárselo a Hermione —ejemplificando la aventura que Seamus está sosteniendo con una compañera de trabajo—, sin embargo ella mencionó que esa sería una relación bastante triste, puesto que jamás podrían estar juntos de la manera que quisieran.

Una parte de mi está de acuerdo. Quiero estar contigo siempre, a toda hora. Quiero besarte, abrazarte, hablar contigo. Por otro lado, estoy consciente de que en este momento no nos es posible hacerlo; los dos estamos casados, yo tengo tres hijos, tu apenas tienes uno, y ellos son demasiado pequeños.

Sonrío mientras envío una nueva lechuza a la florería.

Sé que Hermione tiene razón, pero aun así, soy feliz. Solo un par de años más, y me separaré de Ginny; e inmediatamente después te reclamare como mío.

Mientras tanto, espera mis rosas con entusiasmo, amor.

**Fin**

* * *

Este escrito responde al reto No. 17 del Harrython. (Sí, yo me voy por otros lados con esto de los retos xD, cuando se espera angst hago p0rn, cuando se espera p0rn hago Gen, y así _sustantivamente_)

Este escrito si fue beteado por Cyda, para fortuna de mis lectores :D

Ustedes disculpen si el p0rn no es bueno, y también si hay exceso de Out of Character, en serio que me he esforzado en esto así que, si lo han disfrutado aunque sea un poquito seré inmensamente feliz.

Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, y hacen milagros con la autoestima de su servidora :D


End file.
